sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 33 / Transcript
“Hey, Amy! Have you already decided what chocolate you’ll make for valentine’s day?” Rubellit wondered, looking for Amethyst as the others were already preparing all the chocolate and the kitchen to cook. Only a few days left, then it would be valentine’s day. The girls looked forward to give their precious family members and friends some delicious chocolate. “I’m not going to make any chocolate.” Amethyst said short as she was sorting her school stuff. The new school year was close, so Amethyst decided to organize everything right now. While sorting the papers, she found some pictures she had already forgotten about. They showed her and Yumi together and must have been like a year old or something. “…!” Amethyst looked at them for a while. “Why not? I’m sure your father would be happy about…” Rubellit said, walking over to Amethyst, noticing the pictures. “Woah, where did you get those pictures from…? And who’s that brown haired girl?” Rubellit wondered curious. “That’s Yumi.” Amethyst said calm. “Eh? Really?” Rubellit said surprised. “Yumi, hm?” Emerald mumbled hearing their conversation. “I wonder what the girl is like…” OPENING “Is everything finished yet?” Ruby wondered, looking at her friends who were sitting on the couch, talking and laughing about things. She was waiting for them, so they could make chocolate together. They were at the mansion, as it was big enough for the whole group. “Yup, everything is finished.” Sapphire nodded, joining Ruby in the kitchen. “Go grab an apron, you don’t want yourself get dirty.” Topaz said warning. “That’s no dirt! That’s choco!” Sapphire corrected. “You know what I mean.” Topaz answered laughing. “I want! I want! I want to make heart-formed chocolate, do you have heart forms?” Rubellit wondered, forming her hands to a heart. “We should have some. Please wait here, I will check it.” Diamond said slightly bowing and looked in the shelves for form. “Aren’t the forms in the front shelves?” Loo wondered interrupting her search. “Oh yeah, right.” Diamond remembered thankful. “Thank you.” She went to the other shelves and put out some forms, “We have more than your hearts.” She said, showing them to the girls. “Uh, how nice” Amber said impressed. “Let’s start this creation!” Amber then said determined. “I’ll go behind that desk.” Diamond said, going away from the herd and from the table. “Ah, I’ll come with you.” Amethyst said thinking, noticing how small this kitchen gets with that many people inside. “Who are you making chocolate for?” Amethyst then asked Diamond. “Besides you guys, I’m making chocolate for my parents – we’ll send them over to them – for my grandma and for Loo” Diamond said smiling. “Ah, I should have known.” Amethyst sighed. “I’m just here to help.” She then added. “I’m not a fan of valentine’s day.” Amethyst explained. “Talking about you, Amethyst. I heard you found pictures with Yumi.” Ruby then pointed out thinking. “Where did you hear that? It just happened like five minutes ago.” Amethyst said surprised. “You were sitting over there.” Ruby said laughing, pointing at the couch. “Oh…” Amethyst said. “Yeah, I have found some with her, they are like a year old.” She added. “Ah, yeah the pictures made me wonder…” Emerald started. “I wonder whatkind of person Yumi is.” She said thinking. “So…?” Amethyst mumbled. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to get Yumi to know a bit.” Emerald said smiling. “Maybe…” Amethyst mumbled. While Emerald was trying to convince Amethyst to tell the others a bit about Yumi, Diamond went over to Loo, wondering, “Hey, Puppy, why don’t you help too?” She looked at him as he was sitting on a chair, at the table. He was holding a book and was reading. “Knowing how good I am at cooking and knowing that you are also making something for me as well, I gladly reject your offer to help you.” He answered smiling. Diamond sighed, “Have you at least finished the letter by now?” She then wondered. “Letter?” Loo mumbled. “Yes the one you wrote for your parents.” “Oh, yeah, it is finished by now and in Kamon already.” Loo replied. “In Kamon? How?” Ruby wondered surprised. “Feather used some of her powers to get the letter to Kamon.” Loo explained. “To be exact, I went to Kamon and back! An Adventure of a Life Time!” Feather said proud. “Aand I told my parents a bit about the situation we are in with Onyx and wondered if they knew a way how we can get out of there.” Loo started, standing up, showing the book to the girls. “Don’t look so curious, this is Kamonian, you don’t understand it.” He warned serious. “They sent me this book. It is called Book of Spells, Curses and Magionette – a Magionette is something like a human Katahowa but with a different power used.” Loo explained. “So, this book has the answer how to get Yumi back?” Amethyst wondered curious. Loo nodded, “If there is a way to get Yumi back, then it is written in this book.” He said proud. “Then what are you waiting for? Start reading!” Amethyst said impatient. “I intended to.” Loo mumbled serious and sat down again. “Now you have given yourself an excuse not to help me.” Diamond said a bit pouty. Then, while the girls were preparing their chocolate for the next school day or for their parents and siblings, Loo reading the book closely and it also didn’t seem like did mind reading it at all, still better than helping at some kind of work. As the window was opened, the delicious taste of chocolate could be smelled from the outside and Ruriri got attracted by the taste. “Ah, it tastes so delicious!” She said, trying to look through the window. “Oh look, the friends of Oni-san are making chocolate, I’d like to have some too!” She said energetic but stopped before she did something stupid. “Meh, I can’t just get there and ask them for chocolate, that would be strange. I need to get their attention on another way!” Ruriri said determined and already knew how she would do it. And some minutes later, it suddenly got very bright outside. “Urgh, it is winter, …” Amber complained about the brightness, holding her arm in front of her eyes. “Where does the brightness come from anyway?” Ruby wondered, looking for a window looking outside and spotted a bright monster. “There’s a monster in bright colors!” Ruby said surprised. “Why should there be a monster in bright colors, shouldn’t monsters do the exact opposite of it?” Sapphire wondered sceptic. “I’m serious!” Ruby said serious. “Puppy, might you take a look at the chocolate, while take care for that?” Diamond wondered caring. “Sure.” Loo said short. “…I said take a look. Don’t eat.” Diamond made sure serious. “I got that…” Loo answered pouty. Outside the house, the girls transformed, looking for the monster. “There it is!” Heather called, and pointed at it. Fast, the girls started attacking the monster, with their powers. But then Ruriri appeared behind them, smiling and said, “I heard you’d like to find out some things about my good friend Onyx.” She said happily. “I will tell you some things! But you need to give me some chocolate in return.” She said nice as she really wanted some chocolate. “Chocolate…?” Crimson wondered confused. “You just want some chocolate?” She repeated. “Yup.” Ruriri answered smiling. “You know, all you had to do was asking…” Crimson said doubting. “Of course I could have! But that would have been strange and you would think I was trying to do something, so before you doubt me, I rather have you fighting and then giving me chocolate. We can get around the not-trusting-part and go on with the chocolate.” Ruriri explained serious but was still smiling. “Of course, I would not trust you…” Sienna sighed, slightly agreeing with Ruriri. “Well sorry that we need to let you down.” Cyan started after she punched the bright Jewelrayu. “Gosh, this monster is too bright.” Azure complained. “But we don’t want to know anything about Onyx.” Saffron finished the thought. “That’s not true! I heard you guys talking about it!” Ruriri shouted surprised. “But we don’t want to know about Onyx. We don’t care about Onyx.” Crimson said serious. “The person we want to know more about is Yumi, Onyx’ true form.” Heather then said calm, slightly looking at Lavender. “Well, then I’m sorry, I can’t help you with that. I didn’t even know that Onyx had a human alter ego…” Ruriri said thinking. “But I can still have some chocolate, right?” Ruriri wondered curious. “Why that? You attacked us for no reason and now you want to be treated for it?” Sienna wondered surprised. “No chocolate for Ruriri, you weren’t able to help us either, so…” Crimson agreed with the others and gave the monster the final blow. “Now’s the chance!” She shouted at her friends. Heather and Lavender nodded. “Let’s do this.” Heather said calm. And then, the two used their “Lovely Color Wave” to defeat the Jewelrayu. After transforming back, the girl remembered about the chocolate. “Oh no, we need to hurry!” Amber said worried and went back inside. “It’s also pretty cold…” Diamond mumbled, getting inside fast. They left Ruriri alone outside, who was pretty let down. “Stupid Monster.” She mumbled. “And yet, Ruriri didn’t get any chocolate…” She mumbled before getting away. Inside, the girls were relieved to find their chocolate untouched. “Thank god they are still there.” Amber said happily. “What, did you really think that I’d eat them…?” Loo wondered let down. “Sorry, it’s just you and sweets..., snacks in general…” Ruby tried to explain it. “Why should I eat something you made?” Loo then said pouty. “Mah, Puppy.” Diamond sighed. A little later, after the chocolate was finished, the girls looked at their chocolates and Ruby was totally stunned by what Amber has created. “Woah, Amber! They look totally great!” Ruby said amazed. “Thank you, I have a talent for sweets, I guess.” Amber said proud. “Oh, Ruby is right. They look really good.” Topaz agreed with Ruby. “Heh, I know, but I still need some practice if I want to become as good as Aunty one day.” Amber admitted. While the others were admiring the chocolate Amber had made and the chocolate the others have made, Diamond showed some chocolate to Loo. “Want one?” She wondered smiling. “You told me not to eat it.” He answered pouty. “That was meant before when they were still unfinished.” Diamond said surprised. “…I don’t want anything right now, Dia…” Loo mumbled. “But tomorrow!” Diamond said strict. “Of course.” Loo mumbled, slightly smiling. “I guess, Yumi is the exact opposite of Rubellit.” Amethyst said thinking. “What, really?” Rubellit wondered surprised. “Just take the cheerful, quirky and clumsy, and replace it with calmness, coolness and a collected personality. And add stubbornness. Though, I think Rubellit is also pretty stubborn.” Amethyst explained. “I see…” Rubellit mumbled. “I guess you could even compare Yumi with Sapphire and Chris as a mix of them might be similar to her.” Amethyst added. “That was a joke now, wasn’t it?” Sapphire wondered surprised. While the others were teasing Sapphire over that and were still admiring Amber’s chocolate, Amethyst wondered if Loo had found out something, “Any clue?” She mumbled but didn’t get any answer. Either he had nothing yet, or he didn’t hear her. ENDING Category:Transcripts